Amour d'enfant
by Chamalow
Summary: Edward est fou amoureux de Winry et il décide de lui déclarer sa flamme.


Disclaimer : Les perso sont a Hiromu Arakawa… T.T

Résumé : Edward est fou amoureux de Winry (sans blague) et il décide de lui déclarer sa flamme.

Autre : Je sais pas si sa va vous plaire mais j'ai beaucoup décrit.

Un parfum frais jaillît dans mes narines... Je ne vous parle pas de ses liquides que l'on vend dans les magasins, qui vous prennent le nez. Je parle d'un arôme naturel, fin, à peine perceptible. Un mélange d'herbe fraîche quand le vent balaye les champs de fleurs avant de venir vous effleurer le visage et de fruits sucrés. Une odeur si enivrante que le simple fait d'en parler me met dans tous mes états.

Je n'ai que sept ans et ne suis pas très douer en botanique, pourtant j'arrive à ressentir chaque éléments très distinctement. Je côtoie ce sublime parfum a peu près tout les jours. Et il faut l'avouer, j'ai du mal a m'en passer. En racontant cela j'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir l'air d'un drogué. Oui, je crois que je le suis... Je suis accro à elle.. Ne vous est-il jamais arriver de faire un rêve éveillé ? Moi, je ne connaissais pas la vraie signification du mot rêver avant de rencontrer cet être.

Le simple fait d'admirer les courbes de son visage si bien dessiné, de rencontrer son regard qui m'observe, brillant comme un soleil d'été, me suffit amplement. Je pourrais rester d'interminable heures, là, dans un coin de la cour et voir le temps s'arrêter sur elle. Pour que l'image de mon amour reste vivace même au bout de 100 ans. Je suis amoureux... c'est bien la première fois et j'ai l'impression qu'elle sera la seule. Vivre à côté d'elle reste merveilleux mais si j'osais… De toute façon je sais que si un jour j'arrive à prononcer un seul mot, le seul mot, à lui avouais ce que je ressens, les battements de mon cœur voileraient mes paroles.

- Eh oh... Tu m'écoutes ?

Je me tourna vers un garçon aux cheveux bruns qui secouaient ses mains devant mes yeux pour me faire sortir de mes nuages. C'était mon petit frère, Alphonse.

- Hein... oui, oui. Dis-je en un marmonnement peu distincte.

- Tu pense encore a elle ? Hein… avoue.

- Je vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle. Marmonnais-je d'une voix ronchonne.

- Tu l'aimes bien Winry... hein, grand frère ?

Je foudroyais mon frère du regard, près a tout pour qu'il ignore cet amour. Cela ce voyait-il autant ? Alphonse me regarda profondément dans les yeux, comme si il voulait lire mes pensées. Je m'esquiva en quelques paroles bredouillés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... n'importe quoi.

- Il faudrait que tu aillent la voir pour lui avouer tes sentiments.

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, et me contenter de le fixais. Cette tête blonde était 1 000 fois plus perspicace que moi bien que je ne lui avouerais jamais. Je lui tourna le dos d'un air boudeur énervé par ce dialogue muet où je cherchais désespérément son conseil. Une rencontre que j'attendais, mais aussi que je redoutais beaucoup.

- Mais... Euh… D'accord j'essayerais...

Il s'approcha de moi et me fit ;

- Va la voir, sinon tu regretteras de ne rien lui avoir dit.

Je me sentais rouge comme une pivoine essayent d'imaginer la scène. Je ne m'en sortait jamais très bien. Parler a une fille n'était pas un soucis mais lui parler de ce que je ressentais... C'était autre chose. Puis sans m'en rendre compte qu'elle ce trouver là. J'étais dans la cour de l'école, quelques mètres seulement nous séparaient. Pour l'instant elle ne m'avais pas vu. Ses cheveux blonds flottés dans le vent. Pendant qu'elle discutait, elle les ramenât instinctivement sur sa nuque. J'avais toujours parlé librement avec elle, mais plus le temps passé, plus j'avais l'impression de l'aimer. Je soufflais quelques secondes avant de m'approchais d'elle.

- Sa... salut Winry.

- Bonjour, s'exclama la jeune fille avec un sourire. Elle s'aperçut que j'avais l'air gêner. Est-ce que ça va Ed ?

Je lui fis signe que je voulais aller dans un coin tranquille. A présent elle semblait, elle aussi, être un peu troublé, mais j'y faisais a peine attention, trop occuper a arrêter les musiciens qui faisaient du tam-tam avec mon cœur.

- En fait ... je...

Soudain, au moment où j'allais lui déclarer ma flamme, une fille qui ne m'avait pas remarqué commença à parler a Winry. Celle-ci m'adressa un sourire gêné et se laissa entraîner vers la trouble-fête qui venait d'apparaître. Je sortis directement de la cour, par le portail. J'étais tellement chambouler par ma déclaration tomber a l'eau que je n'attendis pas la sonnerie.

En marchant je voyais son visage dans les nuages. Parfois seulement ses yeux ou son sourire paraît de beauté le ciel. Je restais assit, étendus sur la colline, tous près de chez moi. Je songeais parler de l'incident à ma mère puis je changea d'avis.

- Je pensais te trouver là Ed, dit doucement mon frère.

Je ne répondis rien. Nous profitions tous les deux du silence, plongé dans nos pensées. Je crois que nous nous inquiétions tous les deux du futur bien que c'était encore une chose étrange et vague qui ne semblait pas nous concerner. Nous savions surtout que nous ne serions jamais séparé. Puis on finissait toujours par se rassurer en profitant du moment présent. Soudain je me tourna vers Al et nos regards se croisèrent comme si nous communiquions par télépathie. Il hocha la tête et me serra dans les bras sans rien dire.


End file.
